Mar'i Grayson
by eyes-cannot-hide-the-lies
Summary: A story inspired by the episode "How long is forever". Mar'i Grayson (daughter of Nightwing and Starfire) travels back 20 years into the past to prevent a war that her birth causes and meets the Titans along the way. However, an old ememy follows her with different, more violent, intentions. (Rated T to be on the safe side). Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Lost, alone abandoned** **(Mar'i POV)**

"Go Mar'i, leave now!" My father's masked eyes bore into mine, daring me to argue.

"But Dad! I-"

"Go!" He cut me off. "You're our last chance. Take this and run! Run as far and fast as you can and don't look back! Got it?" I glance down at the small paper bag lying in my hands, ready to object I glance up, only to be met with a pair of strong sapphire eyes. Something then scared me more than anything, in that split second, the room around us were crumpling to pieces, threatening to claim us to the darkness, but I didn't care. Looking in my father's eyes as he gave me the bag, I saw something I realised I'd never seen before, something I was far more afraid of. My father's eyes were filled with fear. Fear for my safety, and fear that this could be our last goodbye.

Quickly realising the severity of the situation, I snap back into reality.

"Ok" I nod weakly as tears threaten to spill from my emerald eyes. Squeezing my eyes shut, I try being brave. Be brave for him, the greatest hero I'd ever known. I had to be strong for him, to prove that I could be him. I remember my mother's words, "Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart.", but that's her, and I'm not her. _No, I can't cry, not now, not for Dad, _I tell myself, inhaling deeply, pushing back the fear and worry. Seeing this, my father smiled, pulling on his mask one more, covering all signs of Richard Grayson, only leaving Nightwing. Nightwing, who had a job to do._  
_

Above me, the weakened steel structure of the roof crumbles. Without warning, large sections of the tower's beams plummet to the ground. Using my sharp reflexes, I swiftly dodge their path, cautious of the fragile item my father gave me that I'm clutching desperately to my chest. Without a moments more hesitation, I run, leaving my father behind. Taking off into a light sprint I skilfully avoid the falling metal and wood raining around me. Finally I reach the main door, knowing what to do, my shaking fingers frantically pulling back the brown paper of the thickly- wrapped parcel in my arms. Lacking accuracy in my haste, I slot the newly-unwrapped shiny surface of the time disc into the Titan control panel, carefully but quickly selecting a time and date on the dusty keys. Trying to be aware of any danger around me, I disobey my father and look back. I immediately wish I hadn't. Burning flames dance around my home, consuming the walls in thick ash. On the opposite side of the room, Cyborg tries to control the flames, fighting hard against them, but clearly outnumbered. On instinct my foot jolts forward for me to run and assist him, only to be stopped in its tracks by a purple star-bolt.

"Well look at what we have here" _Blackfire._ _Or should I say Aunt, like she even deserves to be a part of my family after what she did. _

"Trying to escape?" Her deep, menacing laugh echoes around the room, its tone cold enough to make anyone shudder.

"Well we can't have that can we now? After all, I came to this retched planet for you". She hovers 6 feet above the ground before me, her violet eyes stare dangerously into mine, challenging me. Raising her fist, she charges a star-bolt, one big enough to take any adult out, let alone a 15 year old girl. I glanced around to my sides, trapped. With little time and even fewer options, I do the only thing I can think of doing, I freeze. With a sharp intake of breath I prepare myself for the blinding heat of her power, I feel warmth and hear the blast, I ready myself for the darkness to consume me completely.

But it never comes.

Coughing slightly, I open my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the surrounding smoke. Lights and darks become shapes, and shapes eventually become figures through my smoke covered vision, like the scarlet haired women standing directly in front of me, obviously recovering from the blast that was meant for me.

"Mom!" despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile. _No matter the time or situation, she's always been there for me. _

"Oh, hello sister dear." Blackfire touches down to the ground, charging up her purple starbolts once more.

"Leave my daughter alone Komi." My mother warned her long scarlet hair whipping around her angered face as her hands protectively shield me from her sister's path.

"But little Kori, this doesn't concern you, all I want is the little brat who stole my crown and took away everything I loved!"

"What would you know about love?" my mother warned, her usual soft emerald eyes (which she eventually past to me), flaring into a wild green energy. "All you want is power! You have never cared for me or Mar'i! You put the people of our planet into slavery and are trying to use the Gordanians to break the treaty we have formed between Tamaran and Earth! How does this benefit anybody but yourself? I actually pity you _sister_, if your sole aim in life is to ruin other peoples, than I would rather have love and be facing death today, than be you, and be alone!" with that, the blood quickly drained from Blackfires face, her muscles relaxing.

"I know about love. I have always loved you Koriand'r, you are my sister, and I will not get in the way of your happiness. I allowed you to marry the Earthling hero and live upon this planet. But she-"Her slender finger pointing harshly at me, "-has to die! She is an abomination! And must be terminated, she will rule by blood before me, she is not what is best for Tamaran!"

"YOU ARE NOT WHAT IS BEST FOR TAMARAN!" My mother argued, her once gentle voice, transforming into threatening shriek. Powering up, she throws her body into her sisters, taking her off guard and knocking her down.

"Go Mar'i!" she shouts back at me whilst her sister pulls herself up. Resuming a battle stance they continue to fight, buying me just enough time to finish what I'd started. Knowing my mother can handle herself gave me confidence.

Walking backwards a few feet from where my mother had saved me, I tap in the password for the main tower control, selecting the date I would travel back to. _15 years to the past should be enough, _I think as I ready myself to press the large red button on the far panel.

_CRASH! _

My head immediately turns to see Blackfire pushing my mother out of the front window, knocking her unconscious in the process.

"KORI!" I hear my father yell from across the room, by the look on his face he was thinking what I just thought. _If mom's unconscious, she can't fly, so she will hit the ground...it's a 50ft drop!_ _Oh X'hal NO!  
_

"MOM!" I scream, the nausea from my shock over powering my body as I begin to run towards the shattered window, only to be forced backwards as the room jolts sharply, balancing on the little structure it has left, and threatening to collapse. Groaning in pain, I steady myself, leaning on the control panel, not realising what I was doing. I grab on to whatever I can to push myself up into a standing position, tears streaming down my face for my mother, my temporally blurred vision causing me to lean on the red button; the teleporters 'ON' switch.

An urgent siren flows from where I stand, followed swiftly by a blinding light that consumes me as I slip out of consciousness. Using all of my strength to keep my heavy eyes from shutting, I fight with myself not to leave, and not to abandon my home. There can be another way to save it without me doing this. Dad would find a way, I know he would. But the beams grip is too strong for my tired body as the last thing my tear stained eyes see before I am teleported, is the control panel, with a changed time, one I must have set by leaning on the buttons.

The wrong time period; the date set for 20 YEARS into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Not your ideal meeting ****(Normal POV) ****  
**

"For the last time BB, we are NOT watching some dumb zombie-slayer movie! We all know Sci-Fi's the best!" Argued the half robot, half human teenager.

"But it's 'Metal Slayer 2'! IN HD! Tell 'm Rae!"

Despite herself, the violet haired girl let a small blush settle on her cheeks from her nickname, "I disagree with both of you-"

"See Cy? I told you th- what!?" the green changeling gaped in shock, his mouth creating the stereotypical 'O' shape.

"I think we should watch a horror" she calmly replied, turning back to her worn, leather covered book.

"Bu-bu-but! I'm your Boyfriend! You're meant to agree with me on these kinds of things?"

"I don't believe I ever signed up for _that_" Raven replied in her usual monotone, a hint of a smile creeping onto her pale lips at Beast Boy's reaction, his frustration amusing her.

"Sci-fi!"

"Zombie!"

"Sci-Fi!"

"Zombie!"

In the far corner of the room, two of the titans avoided the conflict, snuggling lazily up to each other, trying to get some much need space from the rest of the team.

"Do you think they'll ever stop arguing?" The young man asked, his arms protectively holding his girlfriends waist as she giggled lighting at his comment.

"No Robin, I believe not. You know our friends, they will always have something of which they can disagree on" She smiled, shaking her long, crimson bangs out of her bright green eyes and leaning in closer to her boyfriends chest, resting her head.

"Ya'know Star, it's nice just sitting here without having to work on a case. Sometimes I just get so set on finding a criminal, I lose little moments like this." He signed sadly, running an unoccupied hand through his thick ebony hair.

Giving a small understanding nod against his body, Starfire closed her eyes, feeling like for the first time in a while, she was properly rested, loved and content.

So much had changed since Tokyo two years ago. For one, Raven and Beastboy started dating much to everyone's delight, and it wasn't long after that Robin and Starfire became an official couple, and they couldn't be happier. Robin, the small, skinny boy she grew to love since coming to earth, had grown into a handsome young man, towering over everyone (including Cyborg) in the tower, and filling out completely. Starfire on the other hand, hadn't changed; she was still the same caring and innocent alien who fell to Earth all those years ago. The only difference being the beautiful young girl had bloomed to a stunning young woman. Things sure had changed, and now at 18 years old, life couldn't be better.

"Hey love birds!" Cyborg yelled from across the room, "We need help with snacks, get yo' butts over here".

"Urg..." They both groaned, untangling their arms from each other's embrace, groggily sitting up.

"Just when I got comfortable" Robin sighed, stretching his arms above his head preparing to stand up.

Starfire did the same, scrunching up her nose slightly as she softly yawned. Seeing this, the corners of Robin's lips turned upwards into a small smile. Opening her eyes again, Starfires eyes met his and realised he was staring at her causing her to immediately grow self conscious.

"You are staring" She smirked, knowing full well what her boyfriend was thinking.

"So what if I am?" He responded playfully, wiggling his eyebrows, leaning down to capture the smiling Tameranians lips with his. Just before their lips met, a white light filled the room.

Automatically switching to leader mode, Robin stood up facing the direction of the light, pulling Starfire protectively behind him in one swift movement. Beyond the over powering light, a large circle began to form, creating almost a whole the wall.

"Dude, what is that?" Beastboy wondered out loud, walking up to join Robin with Cyborg and Raven.

"I have no idea, but it looks like some sort of portal. Any ideas Raven?"

"No, but I suggest you don't go anywhere near it"

"Agreed" Starfire added, peering over Robins shoulder to see, "it could be dangerous. Besides, if Robin's suspicions were correct, and this is a portal, who knows who is on the other side"

"Um...Star? I think we're about to find out!" Beastboy raised his voice in panic, pointing his finger towards a dark shadow growing in the centre of the light.

"Prepare yourselves for anything, this thing could be alien" Robin ordered, pulling out a bird-a-rang, narrowing his eyes.

The brightness of the light began to fade, leaving only the dark shadow which started to grow to become the shape of a figure. With a sharp pulsation of energy, the black figure was thrown from the disappearing light, onto the floor leaving no sign the light was even there.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled on instict, already stepping forward, the others following suite.

"Wait!" Starfire yelled, hovering above the ground before them, blocking their path to the body now lying unconscious on the floor. "It's just a girl!" Touching back down to the floor and moving to the side, Starfire revealed the truth, there it was the big danger.

It was just a girl, a teenager like them, properly no more than 16 years old, just lying there. Her clothes were slightly singed by flames, covered in a thick layer of ash. But the titan's attention was quickly drawn to her face. Although her eyes were closed, they were puffy and red from crying. She had tear stained trails on her dirty cheeks as her ebony hair sprawled across the right hand side of her face and around her shoulders messily. She looked broken, but then again appearances can be deceiving.

"Who is she?" Cyborg sighed, leaning over her sleeping form, trying to identify her.

"Whoever she is, it looks like she's had one hell of a bad day" Beastboy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"But the real question is, is she a threat?" Raven piped up from behind Cyborg, looking down at the girl, trying to read her.

"Of course not! She is just a girl! She is probably lost and requires our assistance to get home again! We cannot assume that she is a danger just because she is different" Star intervened, suddenly feeling very protective over the stranger.

"Look Star." Robin sighed "I know you want to help her and we'll try, but we just can't take any chances. We will take her to the basement's cell for questioning when she wakes up, find out who she is, and assess the situation properly"

"So you are just going to treat her as a criminal until proven otherwise?"

"We're not going to treat her like a criminal, just lock her away until we know more about her. She can't just wonder freely around the tower when we don't even know who she is. She could be working for someone Star. We have to think about this."

"I know Robin, and I am not suggesting that we let her 'wonder around our home', all I ask is that you think about how we met and maybe reconsider her arrangements".

Robins eyes widened in realisation. It's true, when Starfire first came to this planet, Robin saw her as a threat before she could even speak English, and he misjudged her. She was just tired, scared, and needed someone she could trust; perhaps this girl just needed the same.

"Fine." He inhaled deeply, controlling the urge to bite back. "She can rest in the spare bedroom until she wakes up-"

"Oh thank you Robin!" Starfire squealed grapping him into a bone crushing hug, immediately melting away any anger he had.

"-but then, we question her" his leader self finished. Without hesitation, Starfire swooped down and picked up the girl with her alien strength, and flew her down the corridor to the nearest room as Robin watched.

"Dude you're so whipped" Beastboys stifled a laugh.

"Am not!" Robin shot back

"You so are! You put the W in Whipped!" Cyborg answered, turning red from trying to hold in his unvoiced laughs.  
Robin's reply was a simple grunt of defeat as he walked away to his room, leaving the guys to laugh amongst

themselves.

Meanwhile three doors down, Starfire tucked the sleeping girl into the spare bed room, checking her temperature before giving her extra blankets to heat up her cold skin. Sighing and leaning back into the wooden chair next to the occupied bed, Starfire watched the mysterious stranger in wonder, "You will not be alone anymore" she whispered softly before leaving the room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Um, hi guys. I'm seriously new to this and I'm sort of stumbling through this story so any feedback would be really appreciated. The people who have already reviewed with suggestions have told me that I should add more space between my lines and I have done in this chapter (which I hope has helped my story), so thank you. I'm guessing from reading other fanfics that I'm meant to do a disclaimer thing so, yeah, "I don't own anything apart from the keyboard I'm typing with, and the clothes on my back" :) By the way please feel free to give me any advise (as long as it's polite), so I can get better because let's face it, I'm kind of suckish at the minute. Thanks for the support:)  
I'm sort of rambling now sorry, soooo back to the story...

**CHAPTER 3: Save me from waking up**** (Mar'i POV) **

**"_Go Mar'i, run!"... "Don't look back!"_**  
I toss and turn under the covers...  
_**"I love you darling"...**  
Urgh my head_...  
_**"Remember Mar'i, the past speaks to us in a thousand voices when comfort is needed, so you need to wake up"**  
Mom?_

I hear a clearer voice. "We cannot just wake her, we must wait until she has properly rested before bombarding the poor girl with questions".  
_  
Wait, this isn't just in my head anymore is it? I can actually hear her, I'm awake. Mom! _My eyes fly open at my previous nightmare, darting franticly around my new environment, seeing a room I don't recognise. _Where is she, I could have sworn I- wait, I'm not at home. What happened? The last thing I remember is..._  
My attention is suddenly drawn to the Titans communicator sitting on the varnished wood table besides me. _The same table I have in my room back home...Hold on a minute! _I look around again but in more detail, picturing the eggshell white walls around me a dark blue and replacing the wooden laminated floor below me with a soft, cream carpet. A smile immediately finds its way onto my face. _This is my room, but before it was mine, which means...I DID IT! _Abruptly sitting up I look around the pale walls that enclose me. _It actually worked! But that means-_  
My thoughts were again interrupted by a number of voices outside my room, their voices slightly muffled through the closed door.

"I think we should check on her" a female suggested, her famous monotone still identifiable. _Aunt Rachael,_ I chuckled fondly to myself, _so she's always talked like that.  
_

"Raven's right, she's been asleep for almost 13 hours straight since she got there. I'll go see her now" a male replied with a strong tone of authority. _Wait, are they talking about me?  
_

"Wait! Allow me!" now that's one voice I know anywhere. Only one person could have a voice so angelic and soft, but determined at the same time, Mom. "I shall check on her progress now".

_What! She's coming here. Right Mar'i, this is it, time for the confrontation. I can't believe I'm going to see my Mom at 23! I bet she's as beautiful as she is 15 years from now. She won't be pregnant with me yet, but will be glowing from her honeymoon with Dad._ Remembering to act like I don't know them, I drop the enthusiasm, and lean back slightly onto the rigid bed, so I'm not as upright. Shortly after adjusting myself, the door knob twists open painfully slow, pushing forward. I bite my bottom lip in anticipation. _I hope she doesn't suspect anything, especially with my eyes, they're a dead giveaway._ Before I could dwell on it anymore, the door opened completely, revealing an 18 year old Tamaranian with stunning emerald eyes, and waist long red hair. _Wait, this isn't right. _

"She's awake" Starfire whispers to herself, obviously loud enough for the others to hear as they all rush in one by one and stare directly at me. My mouth gaping open I look in turn at each of their teenage, shocked faces. _Yeah you did it alright, you travelled back too far! _I inwardly scolded myself._  
_

Realising a long awkward silence had engulfed the room; I decided to break the ice. "Um, Hi" I spoke, my voice slightly shaking from the surprise of my mistake.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The leader stepped towards me sharply. _Nice to see you too Dad, _I thought sourly to myself at his demanding introduction. _He never was one for first impressions._ I twitched slightly under his masked glare, remembering that he was still waiting for my answer. Pushing back the nerves, I decided to play it cool,

"My names Mar'i Gra-! Urm...Smith" I replied, nearly blowing my cover. "Mar'i Smith" _Oh wow, well done with the cover up, 'Smith'? How creative. _Feeling slightly awkward that I hadn't answered the rest of his question I continued, "If I tell you how I got here, you won't believe me."

"Try me" Robin shot back, obviously not as welcoming as Starfire had been. Taken back slightly, I inhaled ready to match his attitude, suddenly realising how dry my throat was as the air tickled it, causing me to cough from the past dust and ash in my mouth. A gentle pair of hands thrust a cold glass of water into my hands, encouraging me to take a sip to calm my burning throat. Obeying, the coughing almost instantly calmed down, my temporary saviour taking the glass from my hands as I struggled to see through my watery eyes. As my vision cleared, I glanced up only to be met by a pair of worried green eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked, the concern leaking into her voice

"Yes, thank you" I replied, giving her a genuine smile. _Mom to the rescue once again. I'm glad the greeting was much more pleasant than Dad's; otherwise this would be one awkward trip._ Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"If you do not mind Robin, I will take it from here" she suggested, turning back to the rest of the team, who were still standing shocked by the end of my bed.

"Ok" he replied hesitantly, not breaking his eye contact with me. "But shout if you need us" he finished before retreating out of the room, Beastboy and Cyborg following behind him.

"Dude, did you see how much that Mar'i chick looked like Star?" Beastboy whispered to Cyborg as they left the room.

"I know, it's creepy, they could be related or something" Cy commented, shutting the door behind him just leaving me, Starfire and Raven._ Oh if only you knew_.

"Raven, do you mind getting our guest a refill of her water please?" Star asked the hooded girl.

"Sure" she replied, walking over to the table picking up the empty class.

"Did you say you're name was Mar'i?" Starfire asked, suddenly turning her back to Raven to face me, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Um yeah" I answered, not really sure why she was asking. _She could just have misheard when I told Robin, OR she could have figured something out! _I started to panic, apparently showing it on my face. My mom sensing my distress, moved to the point to put me at ease.

"Well it is a beautiful name, does it have a certain meaning?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in interest. S_he could just be genuinely intrigued; after all, she doesn't know that it's spelt as a Tamaranian name so she shouldn't have a reason to be suspicious. _

"Um, sort of. It was my Grandmother's name who passed away long before I was born, and it can be translated to be a mixture of my parents' names." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone. At this, Raven suddenly became interested in the conversation as she turned away from the door she was about to walk out of, turning back to me.

"Mar'i, do you mind if I quickly check you for injuries?" Raven asked casually, pulling down her cape hood, her violet eyes burning into mine, trying to read me. _Not good, not good, not good! She's an empath! She'll find out!_

"Actually, I think I'm ok thanks, I feel fine" I pushed the offer away casually, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"But it's better to be safe than sorry. When we found you, it looked as though you'd gone through quite an ordeal. Besides, it will only take a second, then you can go back to answer some of Starfire's questions" she pushed further. I looked at my mother for support, but her smile gave me the impression that she agreed with Raven.

"Um, sure. Go ahead" I replied _just don't go fishing around MY head.  
_Nodding in thanks she glided over to me, placing her pale hand on my forehead, closing her eyes and opening them again to reveal them over taken my her famous dark energy.

"Just relax" she ordered. _If only that was possible..._

**Raven's POV**

"Just relax" I tell her, clearing my mind, ready to dive into hers. With a flash of black, her thoughts become my own. Pulling myself around her head I look for any signs of her being untrustworthy, only to find her resisting. _What are you hiding?_ I ask myself trying to dig deeper into her thoughts. After a while of searching around her feelings, I find something that almost pulls me sharply back to my body. A strong bond. _Someone she's working for no doubt, _I think bitterly.

Digging deeper, I see two figures in the horizon. Following them, I reach a picture of the Titans Tower suffocating in fire and smoke, threatening to fall apart. Confused I delve deeper, feeling the strong bond from before getting even stronger as I focus longer on the tower. I follow the feeling further until I reach what looks like a dead end. In the complete darkness, two figures walk towards me. An older Starfire, probally in her early thirties, and a young, masked man the same age in a black suite with a blue bird crest on his chest. My mind darts back to a few years ago, after Starfire visited the future with warp. _Nightwing?_ I think to myself. What's your connection with Starfire and Nightwing? Or should I say Robin?

Inhaling deeply in confusion, the black light vanishes as my mind exits hers, throwing me back to my body.

"Raven, is she undamaged?" Starfire asks me, her hand resting on my shoulder.  
"Yes, she's fine", I reply, trying to keep my voice steady, _but she won't be after she has to explain what the hell's going on._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad that more people are starting to take an interest in the story, it's great to get support from more experienced writers:) I know the plot has been quite slow paced so far, but that should change during the next few chapters. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**CHAPTER 4: The things you do to gain trust (****Mar'i POV)****  
**

"So let's get this straight, you're from the future?" Beastboy asked, rubbing his temples as if trying to stop his brain from overloading. 

"Yes, 20 years in the future to be exact" I retort 

"And you came here by using this?" Cyborg questioned, holding the damaged disc I used to teleport, in his robotic hand. 

"Yes." I respond simply, tired of the constant questions. 

"How did you even get here?" questioned Beastboy. 

"The future titans sent me" 

"But I thought we all go solo in the future, after Star went to 20 years into the future with Warp, we-" 

"I know, but everything changed, when Mo-erm, Starfire came back to the present and warned you all about drifting apart, your futures were automatically altered. Your all still a team" 

"But if we changed the future and we're all together, why are you here?" Beastboy queried, slowly gaining interest again. 

"I'm here as a warning. I was supposed to travel back 5 years after this time, but I had some...complications. You see, in my time, we've been at war for almost 16 years." I respond, deliberately leaving out the details. 

"And when you say 'we', you mean?" 

"Earth and Tameran made an alliance, shortly after the Gordanians attacked Tameran..." 

"Dude, what's a Gordanian?" Beastboy interrupted. 

"An enemy of Tamaran" both Tamaranian girls reply with matching scowls on their faces.**  
**

Stunned into silence for a moment by our concurrent answers, he continued. "So, why did they attack?" 

Wavering slightly I respond, "I'm not suppose to divulge a great amount of information. Let's just say that basically, Earth and Tamaran form a truce after the first Earthling-Tamaranian marriage took place shortly before my birth. The Gordanians never took much notice of it, until...until I was born..." 

"What, why you?" Cyborg interrupted. 

"I'm the first Human-Tamaranian hybrid. My mother is Tamarainan, my father is human." I sigh at their thunderstruck faces before continuing. "The Gordanians began to see me as a threat, an abomination, since species should not cross. They ambushed Tamaran and many died. Fearful for Tamarans safety, my parents travelled to help the Tamaranian army to push back the Gordanains. They were successful, but many lives were lost. Shortly after, a traitor to Tamaran took charge of the Gordainan army and advanced on Earth as their new leader. Trying to prevent another tragedy to another planet, the remaining Tamarian warriors flew to defend Earth, holding them back. It has been the same for over a decade. Sick of the fighting, my family created this device to send me back to warn the titans to prepare Earth for the war, but I travelled back too far and am now stuck here." 

"Whoa..." they all say in union, all except Robin who stood facing me with his arms crossed sceptically. 

"You really expect us to believe that?" he smirked, raising one eyebrow smugly. 

"She's not lying Robin, I can sense it" Raven interjected, a serious look on her face like always. 

"Yeah, maybe she's just a good liar" Cyborg continued, briefly snapping out of his initial shock. 

"I'M NOT LYING!" I shout, suddenly becoming annoyed that they don't realise the harshness of the situation. 

"I know, and we believe you. It is just that you must understand that it is hard for us to believe you, especially after I travelled to the future myself." Starfire comforted, placing her hand on my shoulder.  
I sigh defeated, the burning heat starting to die down. _Damn it, why does she have to be so understanding._

"I know!" I shout, startling Starfire slightly, "Ask me anything and I can prove I am who I say I am!" I grin triumphantly at my idea, but my smile suddenly fading at what I'd gotten myself in to. 

"Ok then," Robin accepts, using 'anything' to his advantage, "you say that-" 

"Will I be bald!?"Beastboy cries before Robin can finish.  
I giggle slightly at his question, but also relived that he didn't ask for something that could impact the future drastically, or give away my identity. "No, you will have a full head of bright green hair like you do now" I reply confidently, chuckling again at the wave of relief that washes over his face at my answer. My laughter however is cut short as Robin starts again, glaring slightly at Beastboy as he spoke. "How close are you to the team in the future?" He asks firmly. 

"Um fairly" I reply, careful not to give anything away, knowing where this was heading, "I know each of you personally if that's what you mean. We're kinda close." I finish quickly. _Biggest understatement of the freaking century!  
_

"Ooh! Tell us how Rob and Star got together!" Cyborg proposed enthusiastically, patting a hesitant Robin on the back. 

"That's easy!" I reply eagerly, "You guys must have told me this story at least a dozen times!" I inhale deeply, ready for the long tale. "Right, so you guys went to Tokyo to-" 

"Hold on, everyone knows that story, it was all over the news. 'Most anticipated celebrity match' as the papers said, remember?" Robin recalled, the other titans nodding their heads slowly at the memory. 

"He's got a point." Raven confirmed in her usual monotone. 

"Fine" I mumble, disappointed I wasn't able to tell them my favourite titan story. It was sort of important for me, for obvious reasons. 

"How about the story of how Beastboy and Raven began the dating?" Starfire suggests, walking up to Robin and holding his hand, encouraging an answer. 

"I don't think that's necessary, we-" Raven started, slightly panicked, and obviously not ready to share with the group. 

"No Raven, Star's got a point, I mean even I don't know all that story." Robin intervened. 

"Ooh this is gonna be interesting!" Cyborg encouraged with an interested smile plastered on his face. 

Stifling a laugh, i began the story. "Well it all started after Raven caught BB getting out of the shower af-" 

"NOOO!" BB and Raven both cry simultaneously, tackling me to the ground with strength that would make any football player jealous. I suppress a muffled chuckle as both their hands cover my mouth, stopping me from continuing. Giving both on them a small nod, assuring them that I won't continue the story, they move their hands away, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with each other. Suddenly aware that we were all sat on the floor in a heap, I slowly stand up, embarrassed of the looks of disbelief I'm getting from both my future parents. The suffocating silence was suddenly filled with Cyborg's hearty laugh as he lost his composure, followed by Starfires gentle giggle. Even Robin's lips began to curl upwards into a genuine smile. Glancing down I see Raven pull herself up from the floor and hide her face under her hood, leaving Beastboy still crumpled on the floor obviously humiliated. 

"Not a word, not a single word" Raven warns the room, daring anyone to make a comment. 

"But, we need to hear the rest to see if she a fake or not, right Rob?" Cyborg pointed out, winking at Beastboy. 

"Cyborg's right Raven, we need to know" he spoke coolly, although obviously trying not to break out. 

"This isn't fair" I chuckle, "Beastboy come here" I offer, coaxing him over to me so I can discretely tell him the rest of the story. After I whisper the ending into his pointed, green ear, I stand upright and declare proudly, "See, I'm the real deal!" the blush gracing Beastboy's green cheeks supporting me. 

"Ye-yeah dude, she's right." Beastboy confirmed, his voice still slightly shaking at the near miss. 

"Well then Mar'i I guess I sort of oh you an apology" Robin confesses, walking up to me, rubbing the back of his neck with his gloved hand. _A habit he does when he's nervous,_ I remember fondly. 

"It's ok" I assure him, "I'm just glad I got you all to understand. It would suck to be stuck here" I joke, hoping to put him a little at ease. 

"Yeah, well now we can figure out a way to get you back home and stop this mess." 

"Yeah, that would be-"my voice was unexpectedly overpowered by a loud siren. 

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yells, "Mumbo Jumbo's trying to rob Jump City Bank". Without having to be told, Raven and Starfire took off and flew out of the door, with Cyborg and a green cheetah following them. Eagar to join in a real Titans mission I began to follow, only to be stopped by a gloved hand. 

"Where are you going?" Robin demanded 

"With you, I can help!" I protested, trying to get past his arm. 

"It's too dangerous Mar'i; you need to be trained for this. We can handle it, just stay here until we come back" he assured, putting a hand on my shoulder before running out of the door. _Right, because it's not like you've been training my in martial arts since I've been able to walk. _I think bitterly before turning around and taking a seat on the leather couch. I wait there patiently, waiting for the sound of the garage door to close and an engine start. As the sound of the T Car begins to fade into the distance, I stand up and tie my long ebony hair into a messy bun. 

_Sorry Dad, I got my distaste of following orders from you_, I judge before flying out of the open window after them. 

**A/N: Next chapter, a Mumbo vs Titans fight scene (hopefully is will turn out ok, I've already started writing it). What will the Titans say to Mar'i? Someone gets hurt, but who? And can Mar'i help? Tune in next time folks:)  
Please favourite/follow/review if you have the time, it really helps me. Thanks x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I learnt the hard way that fight scenes are really hard to write:') Hopefully the flow is starting to speed up now.**

**CHAPTER 5: Raven's puzzle ****(Normal POV)**

"Step right up ladies and gentleman and see the amazing mumbo at work." Mumbo shouts at the hustle of screaming pedestrians running for cover. "For my next trick, I will make this sack of cash, disappear!" he exclaims, holding out a large bag of $100 dollar bills. Pointing his magic wand at the bag of money as he performs his trick, "Mumbo Jum-" he is abruptly cut off as a bird-a-rang flies down from a nearby building, puncturing the bag Mumbo is holding. 

"Shows over Mumbo!" Robin yells from the ledge of the overhead building, each of the Titans next to him in a battle stance. 

"Ah, the Teen Titans, here to see the finale?" Mumbo queries, dropping the bag and stretching his arms dramatically as if to warm up for his act. "I hope you enjoy the show, after all, you have the best seats in the house!" he exclaims as he advances, throwing two water-balloon smoke bombs in their direction. 

"Titans, Go!" Robin yells as the team effortlessly dodge Mumbo's attack. Raven starts by using her energy to lift a nearby car. 

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cries hurling the small car toward the magician. Just as the car was about to make contact with him, Mumbo disappeared into a puff of smoke, reappearing behind a confused Raven. 

"You see my dear," His whispers from behind her, "It's not all smoke and mirrors", he finishes as he blows a red powder into her face, knocking her unconscious. 

"Raven!" Beastboy yells as he transforms into a cheetah to catch her falling form, morphing back into his human self as he catches her. 

"Is she unharmed?" Starfire flies down towards him, her eyes frantically scanning over Ravens sleeping body. 

"Yeah Star, she's ok" Beastboy replies, still holding her bridal style, "But she's down for the count." He finishes, setting Raven down behind a truck, out of harm's way. 

"Now children, it's disrespectful to talk during a performance." Mumbo mock-scolds, firing lasers from his flower badge on his topcoat. Easily dodging them, Starfire flies over to Cyborg and Robin, as Beastboy morphs into an eagle and follows. Robin advances, throwing multiple bird-a-rangs, his speed replacing accuracy has none of them hits its target. Seeing this, he leaps forward, taking out his bo-staff lunging at Mumbo. Predicting his attack, Mumbo takes of his hat, pulling out a small water gun. Aiming at Robin, he pulls the trigger, releasing a sticky pink substance. Using his advanced acrobatic skills, Robin easily doges them, moving in closer to Mumbo, kicking the gun out of his hands in the process. Mumbo looks desperately around his surrounding, taking particular interest in a nearby toy store. "Mumbo jumbo!" he yells, aiming his wand at the small toy robots in the display window. As soon as the words left his lips, the toys began to shift, sparking and growing before stopping at 6 feet tall. With a single tap with their metal hands, the store window smashes open, allowing the robots the walk free, and straight towards Robin. 

"I've got these guys," Robin yells over the clamour of synchronised marching of the five metal beasts, readying his bo-staff and maintaining a fighting stance. "Just get Mumbo!" he finishes, addressing Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire behind him. 

"You heard the man, let's do this!" Cyborg yells transforming his right arm into a sonic cannon aiming it at a smug Mumbo. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid" Mumbo warns, raising an eye brow cockily at the half robotic man. 

"Oh really?" Cyborg queries, talking aim and firing at a defenceless Mumbo with full force. "BOO-YA!" Cyborg yells at his attack. 

"Yes, really" a voice replies as the smoke clears, relieving a very much unharmed Mumbo. 

"Man! How did you-"Cyborg begins taking aim again. Seeing this, Mumbo takes of his hat and pulls out a large carrot. In one swift motion, he throws it at Cyborg's arm, blocking the sonic cannon, causing the machine to blow up from the inside. 

"Sorry kid, a magician never reveals his secrets" Mumbo winks as Cyborg is thrown back by the blast, flying into at nearby building. With Cyborg showing no signs of getting up, Beastboy transforms into a rhino, running into full force into Mumbo. 

"Mumbo Jumbo!" He exclaims, clearly amused at Beastboy's attack as two pairs of roller-skates appear on Beastboy's charging feet, sending him flying backwards into an opposite car. 

"Argh, dude. Haven't we usually kicked his butt my now?" Beastboy asks, rubbing his forehead, still recovering from the attack. 

"I know, something's wrong, he's more powerful!" Robin answers, finishing off the last remaining toy robot, destroying all five. He pulls his bo-staff out of the last robots body, before twirling it round and putting it back into his belt. "His tricks are better." He continued walking up to a dazed Beastboy and helping him to his feet. "He-wait. Where's Starfire?" he quickly asked Beastboy. As soon as the words left his lips, a flash of green appeared from the sky, showering Mumbo with green star-bolts, knocking down a surprised Mumbo. 

"Found her." Beastboy replied morphing into a pterodactyl joining Starfire in her successful attack. 

"Trying to upstage me deary with your fancy new tricks?" Mumbo asks her, standing up and dusting down his jacket. "Well sometimes it's the old-school tricks that win the show!" He retorts, pulling an 'endless' rainbow cloth from his sleeve. Twirling it around his head a couple of times he whips it in Starfire's direction, narrowly missing her as she dodges. Throwing a smoke bomb at her to cloud her vision, he advances again, whipping the cloth around Starfire's ankle as she hovers above him, trying to see through the thick smoke that engulfs her. Pulling forcefully on the cloth, Mumbo pulls a helpless Starfire roughly to the ground, knocking her out cold. 

"Starfire!" Robins yells running towards Mumbo, throwing explosive discs in anger in every possible direction, hoping to hit him, with no such luck, Robin settles for the basics, a good kick in the gut, sending Mumbo backwards from the force of the kick. Confident Mumbo had been weakened, he advanced again, and only to be met my Mumbo's fist. Knocked to the floor, Robin struggled to get up, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy. He's defenceless and Mumbo towers over him. 

"And for my last trick!" Mumbo whispers menacingly over Robins weakened form. "Mumbo Ju-"with a sharp flash of green, Mumbo is sent flying through a nearby building. 

**Ravens POV**

The loud crash wakes me from what seemed like a yearlong sleep. Using the side of the truck to pull myself up, I groggily walk, (still too weak to fly) over towards the source of the blast. I see a figure hovering in the air over Robin, showering Mumbo with a ray of Star bolts. Star-Mar'i! I gasp, the dizziness in my head suddenly fading as I stare at the image before me. Mar'i floating about 10 metres off the ground, her hands and eyes engulfed with the familiar green energy. _Why had I not realised this sooner? _Her eyes, her smile, she looked just like Starfire! The flashback from the tower quickly replayed in my mind...  
"_I'm the first Human-Tamaranian hybrid. My mother is Tamarainan, my father is human."  
_My eyes widen in realisation, Mar'i is Starfire's daughter! Continuing to stare at the girl before me, my mind frantically races, trying to fit together the rest of the puzzle. So if Starfire's your mother, then your father must be...  
My mind quickly flashes back to my time in Mar'is head, the figures, the darkness, Starfire and...Nightwing?! Mar'is parents are Robin and Starfire! My already weakened body begin to shake at that realisation. Suddenly I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist. 

"Are you ok Raven, you've been out for quite a while?" Beastboy asks me, letting me support my weight on his side. I smile inwardly at his concern but quickly snap back into reality. 

"Yeah I'm ok" I reassure him, but not exactly truthfully. 

"Mar'i?" I hear Beastboy ask as he begins to walk over to her, pulling me along with him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously just as confused as I first was, but not necessarily at her earlier resemblance to her mother. 

"I'm half Tamarianian remember? I thought I could help." she replied touching down to the floor and walking over to Robin, offering her hand to help him up. 

"I told you to stay in the Tower!" Robin bit back as he took her hand, still recovering from his hit, but also angry at her incapability of following orders. 

"But if I hadn't of come you would have been mince meat by now!" Mar'i shot back, her temper getting the best of her. 

"She has a point dude," Beastboy cuts in, still supporting me with one arm as I lean into his embrace "She did save us." 

"And we are most thankful." Starfire interjected, walking Cyborg over to us, reaching to hug Mar'i. My breath suddenly hitches in my throat as they pull away, showing Robin, Star and Mar'i in a line. I inwardly scold myself for not realising the truth sooner. Seeing the three of them stood together, they looked like a family. Even though Mar'i had Starfire's green orbs, powers and smile, she still had her father's pale skin and dark hair, not to mention his fiery temper.

Robin's solemn voice cuts me out of my trance. 

"I guess you're right, thanks Mar'i." he chuckled to himself slightly before continuing, "It seems like all I've done since you got here was argue with you and apologise". Mar'i returned his laugh 

"It seems that way. And I'm sorry too for disobeying you, I know you were just trying to protect me. It's just that I've always wanted to go with the Titans on a mission, and I kinda just jumped at the chance." 

"Don't you fight with us in the future, you seem trained?" Robin spoke. 

Mar'i inhales deeply before answering, "My Dad doesn't let me go on missions, he tries to protect me, especially with the war, so I've always been trained to defend myself, but he never lets me help him fight." 

Mar'i suddenly finds the ground interesting as she turns her gaze to the floor and begins to kick a pebble. Seeing her upset at the memories Robin places a comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him once more. 

"Look, I know I'm not your Dad," Mar'i and I chuckle knowingly at the comment causing us to get quizzical glares from the titans, before he continues, "but I understand that he just wants to keep you safe. I'll tell you what, if you really want to, you can go on some of our missions until you find your way back home." He smiles at her and she unexpectedly pounces, grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Common, let's go home." Robin suggests, awkwardly patting Mar'i on the back as she releases him. 

"Home." Mar'i says quietly to herself before we all walk back towards to tower, leaving a passed out mumbo to deal with the police. 

**On the roof of a building, unnoticed by the Titans.**

"Bravo Bravo, a nice little performance my dear" The women mutters to herself, leaning over the building ledge watching the Titans retreat back toward their Tower. "Ah, but poor innocent Mar'i, I'm afraid your little trip has to come to an end." She laughs to herself as she flips her long black hair over her shoulders. "We will meet soon, but not just get, let's see how long it takes for your little friends to find out who you really are."

**A/N: So yeah, a new character introduced at the end there. Someone's watching Mar'i, but whom? Also sorry if the fight scene was bad, it's not as good as I pictured in my head, but hey ho.  
Next chapter: The mystery person is revealed (even though you've probably guessed already), Raven confronts Mar'i about her identity, and another Titan finds out the truth.  
See you next time and have a good New Year:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, so just a recap: Raven knows the Mar'i is Robin and Starfire's daughter, and someone has been watching Mar'i. In this chapter, another Titan learns the truth, and Mar'i finds out who's been watching her.**

**CHAPTER 6: Confessions**** (Mar'i POV)**

"Movie Night! Aw yeah!" Cyborg's voice carries through the tower. "Everyone get yo' butts over here. Whose turn is it to pick?" he asks, pointing at the large DVD cabinet in the corner of the room. I giggle at how seriously he takes what's supposed to be fun, but never the less, make my way over to the sofa. _Today will mark my first full week with the Titans, and a lot had changed since I first got here. I've been regularly training with Robin and been teaching him some of the moves Nightwing teaches me in the future. Starfire's been showing me around and making me Zorkaberry pie, since I'm the only person apart from her that can stomach it. Beastboy and Cyborg have been their usual selves, fighting every morning over tofu vs. bacon, and arguing about whom won on video games. But whilst I might have gotten along with everyone, I still don't think Raven has warmed up to me yet. I mean, I don't think that she dislikes me, but I always catch her staring at me, as if she's trying to read my mind, and to be honest, it's making me kind of nervous to be around her_. Snapping out of my thoughts, I hear Cyborg and Beastboy argue over which genre of film to watch. _It's the same every movie day._ I decide to intervene but just as I'm about to interrupt, they stop.  
"I think Mar'i should pick." Cyborg suggests, placing his hand over Beastboy's mouth to stop him from interrupting.  
"Yeah, go ahead, tell him how comedy is so much better than action" Beastboy's muffled voice adds, choosing to ignore Cyborg's robotic hand. Robin and Starfire sit down on the sofa besides me, their arms draped around each other.

My mother leans over to whisper in my ear, "perhaps you should choose a Romantic movie, surely that will teach them not to argue so often" she pulls away and we both laugh. About to suggest a chick flick, my gaze turns over to Raven who chooses to sit on a single seat chair at to other end of the room, rather than to sit on the sofa next to me. My questioning look is met by her stern violet eyes as she glances from myself, to my parents next to me. Looking away in thought for a minute, my eyes widen in realisation, looking back to Raven, I give her a questioning glance, which is met by her discreetly nodding her head at me before turning her attention back to her book. _She knows... I need to talk to her. _Trying to find a way to distract the others, I pipe up with a suggestion, breaking off Starfire and Robin's conversation, and Cyborg and Beastboy's arguing. "I say we watch a horror" I challenge them, hoping they will accept and be too engrossed in the movie to notice me confront Raven. 

"Yeah! We can watch Wicked Scary 5! Extended addition!" Beastboy squeals in excitement, pushing Cyborg out of his way as he retrieves the DVD from the cabinet.

Whilst the DVD begins, I see this as my chance and stand up to confront Raven. My plan almost works as nobody seems to notice apart from Starfire, who grabs my wrist as I stand, and gives me a quizzical look. Doing my best fake cough I whisper, (careful not to draw attention to myself from anyone else), "Just going to get a glass of water, be right back". She smiles a little before dropping my wrist and snuggling back into Robin's chest. Letting out a small breath of relief, I make my way over to Raven, coughing as I pass her to make my way over to the kitchen. Taking the bait, she puts her book down and follows me into the quietness on the kitchen.

Leaning back on the counter I inhale deeply, trying to steady my voice to confront her. "What do you know?" I ask flatly, hoping she won't play stupid and ask what I mean. 

Luckily her response is sharp and clear. "I know who you are and who your parents are". 

Taking in another deep breath I reply, "And does anyone else know?" 

"No, it's just me" she answers, looking back over at my parents cuddling on the sofa. "But you have to tell them before they find out" she warns. 

"But they don't need to know" I argue "I came here to warn you about the war, not to meet my parents." Noticing I had raised my voice, I run my hand through my long, dark hair, trying to calm down. 

"You should at least tell Starfire" Raven pushes, "She cares about you a lot, she could help you" 

Sighing in defeat I turn around, remembering that I told Star I was getting a glass of water and couldn't go back empty handed. Without turning around I continue to speak. "Look Raven, I don t need any help, I won't be here for much longer, Starfire doesn't need to know that I'm her daughter I-"  
"Mar'i?" a gentle voice asks, her tone barely above a whisper  
my breath hitches in my throat as I turn around and face the stunned alien in front of me, with Raven looking smugly at me from behind her. Trying to suppress a growl of frustration I attempt to avoid the situation. 

"Um Hi" I reply, giving a pathetically small wave in her direction as she stands before me, "H-how much of that did you hear?" 

"I heard enough. I wish to talk to you in private" she explains, nodding her head in Ravens direction at the mention of 'private'.

Sensing the tension I silently agree, following Starfire as she makes her way out of the kitchen to her bedroom. Reaching her room, she locks to steel door behind us. An awkward silence engulfs the air as I shamefully look down at my shoes, afraid to make eye contact. I hear her breathing change as if she is ready to speak. Expecting a full blown rant from her, I inhale ready to start grovelling and apologising. But it never came. Instead I felt her slender arms wrap tightly around me in one of her famous bone crushing hugs. Seriously confused but pleasantly surprised, I return the hug after a couple of seconds. After a while, my shoulder becomes damp. Leaning back I realise she is crying, panicking, I begin to waffle.

"I'msorryyouhadtofindoutthiswayI'mreallysorryIdidn'ttellyouI-" I'm cut off from my apology as she begins to laugh, slowly wiping away her apparently 'happy tears'. 

"I have a daughter in the future" I hear her mutter to herself between giggles, shaking her head slowly as if to process the information. 

"Um yeah" I reply, not really sure how to handle the situation. 

Finally snapping out of her initial surprise, she takes a seat on the end off her purple bed, tapping a spot next to her offering for me to sit down. Worried that I'll pass out from the weirdness, I accept.

After a small comfortable silence, the questions begin.  
"If I am your mother, than who is your father?" she asks, her eyes sparkling from her past tears.

Realising there was no going back I reply flatly. "Nightwing".

As soon as the name leaves my mouth, fresh tears of happiness begin rolling down her cheeks at the news. 

"Please Mar'i, you must tell me everything!" she claps her hands together in excitement, her body floating off the bed slightly at her joy.

Too freaked out at her calmness to object I, I tell her the truth. And boy do I tell her. I tell her about the war and our family, about how Robin becomes Nightwing and my name, Nightstar being named after both their names. Just as I finish a knock on the door interrupts us. 

"Hey Star, where did you go, you missed the whole movie...And is Mar'i in there with you?" Robin's muffled voice asked through the metal. 

"Yes, one moment please" Star shouts back, standing up off the bed. 

"Wait!" I grab her hand and stand up next to her, "You can't tell Dad, nobody knows apart from you and Raven, and I'd really like to keep it that way" 

"I understand" she replied giving my hand a light squeeze "I will do the sealing of the lips." She finishes 

"You mean, your lips are sealed?" I ask in amusement, trying to stifle a laugh at her mistake. 

"Yes, that" she replied in a giggle, a light blush forming over her tanned cheeks in embarrassment. 

"Thanks Mom" I reply softly. Feeling daring, I pull her into another hug which is cut off by impatient knocking from Robin at the other side of the door. 

"Is he this impatient in the future?" Starfire asks as we both chuckle whilst she makes her way over to the door. 

Just as she does, I hear a slight tap at the window. Turning around my attention is drawn to a small note laying on the side of the window ledge, with Mar'i written on the top in large bold lettering. Curious, I grab the note and begin to read: 

**Mar'i,  
You better make the most of playing happy families whilst you can. It will not last long. You were just too easy to follow, and remember, Mommy and Daddy cannot save you from me this time.**

My hands begin to shake slightly as I reread the note for the third time. I have flashbacks of my final moments with my parents, how my mother had protected me, and I watched her die. The pain is burning through my heart like fire flowing through my veins. _This isn't real, it can't be. Dad said that the machine was impossible to copy. _My thoughts continue to jumble, trying to process the information. 

"Mar'i?" My mother's sweet voice pulls me back into reality. "Are you coming?" Both herself and Robin stand at the doorway waiting for me.

Shoving the note into my pocket I smile and follow them out of the door, contemplating whether to notify them about the surprise message. Deciding against it, I separate from them, saying my goodnights and head to my own room.

_I'll tell them later...whenever later is, _I think before drifting off to a restless sleep with only one person in my mind...Blackfire.

**Thanks for reading and please review:)  
Next chapter: Some Mar'i and Cyborg bonding as they try to finish fixing a way for Mar'i to go back home. Plus, the tension between Mar'i and Blackfire grows.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! Lately I've been having some issues with and I think it's to do with updating for the new year. I'm getting reviews/messages days after they were sent, and I can't access my traffic stats at all (error page). This chapter is small just as a test to see if it posts correctly, and as a filler between my problems being sorted out. Thanks for sticking with me, I'll update again properly as soon as I know what's going on:) Please review anyway (I will get it eventually)**

**CHAPTER 7: A Catch-up in a Workshop (****Normal POV)**

"Hey, Cy? Need any help?" Mar'i shouts over the sound of a drill as she floats over to Cyborg's workshop. 

"Sure little lady. Could you pass me the screwdriver on the worktop over there?" he asks, not shifting his attention from the teleporter panel he has been trying to fix for over a week. Handing him it and taking a seat on an old tyre in the corner of the room, Mar'i begins asking the question that's been on her mind for a while now. 

"Do you think I'll be able to go back home?" she asks, barely above a whisper. Catching Cyborg's attention, he puts down his tools and walks over to the girl. 

"Of course" he reassures her with a smile, "I've almost fixed it, it just took a little longer since it uses future tech, but I'm getting there. Then all we have to do is attach it to my sonic cannon and open back up the portal to take you back home again." He finished confidently, placing a hand gently on her shoulder as she smiled back in response.

After a comfortable silence Cyborg asks, "So Ma'ri, what am I like in the future? I mean, it's all good how BB's got Rae, and Star's got Robin, but where do I get a little love action?" he laughed, wiggling his eye brow flirtatiously.

Chuckling at his question Mar'i replies, "Sorry Cy, I can't reveal too much about the future, didn't you ever watch 'Back to the Future'? Some serious Marty Mcfly crap will go down." 

"Oh come on, just one clue?" he chuckled. 

Sighing in defeat, she gave in, "Fine, she's the leader of the Titan-" 

"What?! Robin?" Cyborg replied, raising his voice in panic. "Now that can't be right, I'm not-" 

"Woah Cy, chill! Not this Titans, Titans East" Mar'i managed to choke out in her fit of laughter. 

"Few.." Cyborg let out a long sigh of relief, "Hold on a minute...Bee?" his relaxed expression suddenly changed into a dreamy one, "Well alright.." he spoke airily, as if in a daze. 

Still laughing at Cyborg's mistake, Mar'i recalls "I can't believe you thought I meant Dad, that's hilarious! Imagine you two together!" She finished, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she clutches her sides, as if preventing them from splitting.

Cyborg's dreamy expression suddenly vanished at her words, at the same time, Mar'is eyes widened at her mistake. 

"Dad?" Cyborg asked, his mouth hung open in complete shock.

Realising no measure of denying would get her out of this, Mar'i confirmed, "Please don't tell anyone!" She blurted out in panic. 

"Who else knows?" Cyborg pressed further. 

"Just you, Raven and Starfire" 

"Woah, so I was third to find out? That blows!" 

"Well Raven found out earlier, and I sort of accidently told Star when I was talking to Raven about it." 

"The makes so much sense. Starfire's your mom! That's why you two look so similar." Cyborg concluded, his eyes lighting up slightly as he fitted the pieces together. "So they're still together in the future, and have a kid?" 

"Yep" 

"What about Beastboy and Raven? Do they have kids?" Cyborg pushed further, not expecting an answer. 

"Two" Mar'i replied flatly, "Twins, and boy and a girl, they're about 8 years younger than me. I used to babysit them" 

"And Bee and I?" 

"Not yet, you only just started getting serious. Even I knew growing up that you liked each other, but you both were too stubborn to admit it. It was painful to watch." Mar'i giggled at the memory. 

"Hey, Mar'i, fancy going out for a pizza. I want to know more." 

"Sure Uncle Cy" Mar'i replied heading out of the door. 

"Uncle.." Cyborg smiled warming to himself as he followed.

...

After waiting for the sound of footsteps to fade into the distance, a figure flew through the gap in the window.

"Almost fixed huh?" She inspected, picking up the half finished teleporter panel from the desk. "It is good that I got here when I did then, is it not?" She thought out loud smugly, placing the disk in her small satchel bag, replacing its spot on the worktop, with another note addressed to Mar'i. Smiling at her success, she few swiftly back out of the window and into the sky's grey clouds out of sight. 

...

"Mar'i, I'll go take the other's pizza orders, could you grab my wallet? I left it in the workshop." Cyborg yelled from down the corridor. 

"Sure!" Mar'i shouted back, putting on her jacket as she made her way down the hall. Opening the door, she immediately felt the something wasn't right. Charging up her starbolts, she glanced around the room, searching for any sign of an intruder. Her eyes quickly fell upon the note laying on the wooden surface. Automatically tensing, she powered down and picked up the note. It read: 

**Mar'i, **  
**We will see each other again soon. I have something you need and you have something I want. I am sure we can make a trade. After all, I have killed your mother in front of you before, I would hate for you to have to go through that again. As soon as you tell your little friends, things will get messy. Meet me at Pier 41 at midnight, or the blood I spill will be on your hands. I hope to see you there, I am sure you will not disappoint me.**

Tears threaten to spill over Mar'is eyes as she rereads the letter over and over. Her first instinct was to alert her parents, to seek comfort in her mother's embrace, but she couldn't. "_As soon as you tell your little friends, things will get messy". N_o! She couldn't risk that. Not again. Inhaling deeply she dabbed her tears with her jacket sleeve, crumbling the note into a ball before carefully putting it in her pocket with the other one. 

"Hurry up Mar'i, we need to beat the traffic, you forget I can't fly!" Cyborg shouted from the main entrance. 

Picking up Cyborg's wallet and heading out of the door, Mar'is attention was on only one thing. "_Midnight"_

**A/N: A short and kind of boring chapter, I know, but it's all necessary I guess. Thanks for reading:)  
Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Yey! Everything's been fixed:) It must have just been a 48hour thing. Few..Drama llama.  
Just a recap (since I've forgotten what's happened so far because of all the computer drama), Blackfire has stolen Mar'is way of getting back home, and Mar'i received another note from Blackfire telling her to meet her, and Mar'i and Cyborg have gone out for Pizza.**

**CHAPTER 8: Pizza ****(Mar'is POV)**

I tried to focus on every question Cyborg asked me about his future, but I just couldn't get my mind off of the note sitting comfortably on my jacket pocket.

My eyes lay on the half robot teenager eating pizza on the opposite side of the table, but I don't really see him. Instead I picture tonight, Blackfire, and most of all, the guilt of not telling anyone what had happened. If I died tonight, what would happen? Would my existence stop forever, like I died the night I went through the portal? My father would then have me and my mother to morn, and in the same day. Or would I just never exist at all, never be born. The war would never have been started, and so many lives wouldn't have been lost because of me. Maybe it's for the best that she finds me, maybe it was supposed to happen. But still, my parents deserved to know. 

"Cyborg?" I ask out loud, catching his attention and then continuing. "If you were going to do something that will in the long run will do more good than bad, but it would still hurt a few people you care about, would you tell the people you care about and say goodbye, or would you not so that they don't try and stop you or get hurt?" I rambled. 

"Urmm..." He started, scratching his head, obviously trying to make sense of what I just said.

After a few moments, he continued hesitantly "I'm not sure where you're going with this, but I think that some people, who are close to you, would deserve to know. But it really depends on what we're talking about here" Cyborg replied uneasily, his eye brow rose quizzically to coax me to tell him more.

Talking a deep breath I wipe my pizza-grease covered hands on my napkin and reach into my jacket pocket. Pulling out the crumpled note, I explain.

"You see, when I went through the portal to this time, someone followed me, and they have been watching me. I've been getting notes from them," I paused, handing him the most recent piece of paper. "They're threatening you guys, and I'm supposed to meet them tonight at the piers at midnight. I know that if I go, there's little chance of me seeing you again, but if I don't go, the people I care about will get hurt. I know that I shouldn't go, but I'm sick of running. Even in my own time, my existence has caused nothing but pain and conflict between other people. I could end this and maybe even stop the war from ever existing. I know that if I tell my mom she will try and stop me, and I don't want to see her get hurt. I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody and will cover for me when I leave tonight." 

"Oh common Mar'i, you can't expect me to be ok with this can you? You need to tell the Titans, we can take this mystery person down with you, and then get you back home again." He shot back, raising his voice slightly. 

I groan slightly, knowing that he's not going to like what I have to say next. "Erm...that's the thing, it's not a mystery person..." I trail off. 

"Mar'i..." He scolds his voice painfully quiet, as risk of exploding. 

"Its, urm my Aunt Komiand'r...Blackfire".

A silence engulfs the table; only the sound of Cyborg's deep breathing can be heard as he glares as the table, not blinking. After a while, he head shots up, his usual smile replaced by a straight line. 

"Tower. Now." He stands up to leave, uncharacteristically leaving his food as he grabs my arm and pulls me back to the car. _Crap._

After a very awkward car journey, we arrive at the tower. Stomping through the main door, Cyborg grips the note in his left hand, whilst holding my arm with his right. 

"Star" Cyborg addresses the cooking Tamaranian at the far end of the kitchen. Turning around, her eyes lit up. 

"Mar'i, Cyborg, you have returned!" She beamed, hovering slightly off the ground. 

"Star we need to talk" he continued. Her smile immediately faded as she glanced at me in worry. "..Alone." Cyborg finished, nodding his head in the direction of Beast boy who was playing video games a few metres away. Nodding in approval, the three of us made our way into the hall way. _Double crap._

**A/N: So only Beast Boy and Robin don't know who Mar'is parents are. Oh but that could change.  
Sorry this was a short chapter, I've had a lot of stuff going on but felt like I had to post something. I've planned that this story is going to be about 15 chapters so we're just over half way through. I also suck at endings so I need feedback on whether to do:  
A) A cheesy happy ending  
B) A sad ending but with a reason  
C) An ok ending (equal amount of happy and sad)  
D) Which ever ending I think that I will write the best.**

**Please review with a vote so that I can start planning the ending.  
No votes = no ending (which would suck) so please give me your opinion. It will take two minutes, I really want you to get involved since you're the ones reading:)  
Next chapter: Mar'i and Cyborg tell Star about Blackfire and make a plan to stop her. See you next time x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! So far I've been updating everyday, but I'm back at school now so with course work and school hours, my updates will get a little less frequent. Hopefully though, the maximum amount of time that you will have to wait for each update will be 3 days. Sorry, I know it's not ideal, but It's my final year at school so I really need to pass these exams:( Anyway, to the story!...**

**CHAPTER 9: Strength ****(Mar'is POV)**

"Who wrote the note?" Starfire asked, her hands covering her mouth in suprise.

"Blackfire." I replied flatly, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"But that is not possible, Blackfire is still in Prison due to her treason on Tamaran." Star spoke, her voice wavering slightly in confusion.

"No, not your Blackfire, MY Blackfire - 20 years from now." I explain.

"She escaped?" Cyborg pushed in, his eyes wide.

"Yes, and much more." I reply sadly, deliberately leaving out the details.

"She was the Tamaranian that betrayed us to the Gordainians in the future war!" Starfire realised, her eyes glowing a furious green.

"Yes." I replied sadly. _Usually when people talk about family issues, they mean that they have divorced parents or that they move around a lot. Mine? Well, my psychopathic Aunt killed my mother and travelled back in time with me to kill me and take over the throne of another planet of which I am next in line to rule. You just can't make this stuff up can you? _

"She betrayed us all, and killed a lot of good people." I finished to myself, my mind replaying my mother's death over and over again like a broken record player, and I couldn't find an off switch.

"She has to be stopped; we're coming with you tonight." Cyborg piped up, confidence flowing through his voice. I smiled slightly at my support.

"Yes, I shall join to as well." Starfire joined in, her anger replaced by an equal amount of confidence. That wiped the smile straight off my face.

"NO!" I shout before I can stop myself. I feel heat prickle at my eyes as tears threaten to fall as the memory of my mom dying becomes more vivid. I can see the smoke around me as the flame lick hungrily at the walls. I find myself struggling to breathe as the room gets smaller and smaller.

"Mar'i" Star shouts, shaking me gently as I snap back out of my panicked daze.

"You can't come with me." I continue whilst avoiding eye contact, trying to push out the images at the back of my mind as I spoke shakily. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Mar'i we are in this together. You need us." She reasoned as her eyes sparkled with determination.

"You don't understand! You could die!" I was getting desperate, trying to hide the truth but pleading for her to stop.

"So it is ok for you to put your life in danger, but it's not alright for us to endanger ours?" She protested, her eyes flashing green once again.

"You don't understand!" I challenged, my eyes mimicking hers as I hover slightly off the ground to prove my point over hers.

"I would if you would just tell me!" She shot back, hovering as well, but slightly higher than me.

"I can't watch you die again!" I shout before I can stop myself, the burning anger too much for me to hold in. My eyes stop glowing as I lower myself back to the floor in defeat.  
"I can't...not again. It was my fault and I couldn't stop it. I can't make the same mistake twice." I explain, biting back the urge to cry.

My mother's expression istantly sofens as she lands next to me and pulls me in for a tight hug.

That's when I lose it. My knees grow weak as I risk collapsing, my mother's arms around me keeping me standing. I allow tears to escape from my eyes, releasing all the pain I'd locked away since I travelled here. Every burning moment of guilt and hurt I feel, flowing out as weakness, something I was told never to show. But I'm only one person. I'm not as invincible as my Dad wants me to be. And my Mom understands that.

A few moments pass before I run out of tears to cry. Leaving my mother's embrace, I wipe my cheeks on my sleeve and turn to face Cyborg (who I had, until now, forgotten was in the room with us).

"If you come with me, Blackfire can't find out. You can be there as back up and ONLY back up, deal?" I reason, too drained to argue back anymore.

"Deal." He replies softly, as if scared to set me off crying again.

"Ok." I confirm, sniffling slightly. I glance at the clock, _10 hours to go until midnight._ "Ok," I continue, "So here's the plan..."

**A/N: So there it is guys, Chapter 9 :3  
I know I say this every week but please review (it really helps me) x  
(and remember what I said that the beginning of the chapter about updates and school). Chapter 10 will be up ASAP :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! I know that the last couple of chapters have been a bit on the short side, but hopefully this will make up for it..**

**CHAPTER 10: Nightmares**** (Mar'i POV)  
**

"_Right Mar'i you go in first, we'll be right behind you!" Cyborg commanded. _

_Swallowing nervously, I obey, reaching the large steel door that separate the land from the water...Pier 41. Powering up my Starbolts I cautiously hover inside. It's dark and quiet, too quiet. My eyes search frantically around my surroundings trying to adjust to the darkness. Slowly I raise my hand, using the green orb as a torch as I scan the area around me. A sudden flash of purple grabs my attention from behind, before I can react, I'm knocked to the ground. A familiar sadistic laugh engulfs the air, echoing around the metal walls. _

_Blackfire. _

_Using all the courage I can muster, I call out into the darkness, "Show yourself you coward!" My heart beat increases dramatically as no answer is heard. _

_Just silence. _

_I can hear the steady pulsation of my blood passing around my body, and my uneven breathing as I recover from being hit. I inhale deeply, ready to call out again, but I don't have to. She's here. _

_Appearing from the shadows a single spot light drops upon her, reflecting on her black hair that's almost as dark as her heart. Despite them being sisters, she looks nothing like my mother. People may disagree, they have the same build and complexion, but they are so different. Blackfire's eyes don't comfort you with a soft look like my mother's do. Blackfire's waist long hair doesn't glisten in the light like Starfire's does. And her smile, nothing like my Mom's. Blackfire's smile makes you worry. Her being happy? That means bad things for you.  
_

_I ready myself to fight, concentrating on every move she makes as she walks towards me. I just need to wait for her to advance. _

_She stops walking._

"_I really am disappointed in you Mar'i. I thought you were more honourable than that." Blackfire mocked, slowly starting to walk in a circle around me. "It is not like I did not give you a choice though." She continued, stopping in front of me, glancing at her long nails. "I did not expect you to be foolish enough to bring your friends despite my warning. That just ruined all the fun." She explained, fake pouting. _

"_What are you talking about?" I demand my voice weaker than I wanted it to be. _

_Ignoring my question, she continued wit her speech. "Tell me Mar'i, how much blood is on your hands?" She questioned still fiddling with her manicured fingernails. "You are so young, and yet responsible for so much pain."_

"_Stop it!" I warn through gritted teeth, trying to control my temper. "None of this was my fault."_

"_Ah, but your friends?" She questioned._

"_...will not be harmed" I answered for her. "Nobody is going to die tonight because of me. No more blood will be on my hands!"_

"_Oh really?" She replied smiling. "Look down dearest..." she spoke low._

_What game is she playing? I ask myself, but never the less look down. My heart jumps into my mouth as my eyes meet my hands. I scream in terror. _

_My hands are completely stained in blood. _

"_Your hands aren't as clean as you thought." She finished smugly. _

"_What did you do?" I accused, desperately trying to wipe away the blood from my hands onto my clothing._

"_Nothing, it was you that chose not to listen to my warning. Remember how it felt when I killed Mommy?" She taunted._

"_NO!" I screamed, trying to block out the fear that was quickly taking over my body._

"_Cannot remember? Do you need reminding?" she mocked._

_What does she mean, 'reminding'? I look down at my hands again as new droplets of blood drip onto my hands...from above me. Part of me knew I shouldn't look up, but I did anyway...and I instantly regretted it._

_My mother was nailed to the ceiling, blood dropping from all over her lifeless body. Broken glass was sticking out of her torso, her clothes ripped and shredded. Bones were twisted and broken in unnatural ways...like she had fallen through a window...like in the tower in the future. _

"_I couldn't stop it, it happened here as well as the future. I told them not to come with me! I told them!" I screamed to myself as her blood continued to drip onto my hands as I stood below her. My gaze fixated on her un-seeing eyes. I felt sick._

"_Do you remember now?" Blackfire asked, completely unfazed by the sight above me. "Or do you need more help remembering?"_

"_No!" I screamed as voices filled my head. Echoes of my mother's screams danced around in my thoughts. I couldn't hear anything else but the screams, the pleads for help as she bled to death on the rocky ground under the tower. Her cries as nobody came to save her. _

"_Please! Stop!" I shout at Blackfire as her evil laugh mixes with the cries of agony in my head. _

_Suddenly, my mother's voice becomes five. Five separate screams and yells of pain...each of the titans. I close my eyes, trying to block out the noises engulfing my head. They become louder, spiralling and swirling out of control, getting louder and faster, feeling like my head was going to burst.  
_

_Then...silence._

"_You cannot protect them Mar'i" Blackfire whispers as my head throbs painfully._

_I hear a click, a gunshot, and then everything goes black._

I wake up screaming and gasping for breath. I feel sweaty against the soft covers on my bed. My whole body shakes as I try to position myself into a sitting position. By breathing shallow and in deep bursts as my lungs burned. I look at the clock, 3:58PM. _It wasn't real. There's still about 6 hours until midnight. Until I see her._

"Mar'i!" My mom rushes into my room, enveloping me in a hug. She pulls away, wiping my bangs from my eyes and stroking my check comfortingly. "We went out whilst you said you were going for a nap and we came back and thought you were in danger! We heard you scream!" She panicked, looking frantically all over my face to see if I was hurt. 

"Oh...I was just...I had a bad dream." I answered my voice hoarse from screaming, and shaking from my nightmare. But i_t seemed so real. _

**A/N: Sooo...creepy huh? I wrote the idea for this chapter a while ago to represent how scared Mar'i really is. I think that I've maybe focused too much on her Tamarainian side in other chapters, but not so much on the human. She's going to be terrified, she has fears and emotion like everyone else, so I thought that a nightmare would be the perfect way to express how she's feeling subconsciously behind her strong exterior.  
Also when I re-read this I forgot that the beginning was written as a dream, and I thought that I'd killed off the main characters :') Luckily I haven't...yet... ;)  
Please follow/favourite/review, thanks x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry that it's been a while; I've had some more account issues and had to wait 48 hours for it to fix. Hopefully you haven't lost interest in the story while I've been gone. Thank you to all the people who have given me feedback and ways to improve. Enjoy the chapter:)  
ps. you might want to re-read the last chapter to refresh your memory before reading this one**

**CHAPTER 11: Do you have to be sleeping to dream? ****(Mar'i POV)**

"Come, let us make some Zorkaberry pie" My mother suggested, pulling me out of bed and into the kitchen.

She flew happily all the way to the kitchen, practically dragging me along with her. She rambled in excitement about the flavour and size of the pie we were going to make, but I couldn't concentrate, I was too jumpy. Every small noise sent me into a lock of panic. And I saw _her_ in every dark corner that I passed. I visibly shuddered.

When we reached the kitchen, Star set to work of the pie. But I wasn't paying any attention. Instead I was glaring at the clock, watching every second pass. Each little tap of the hand bringing me closer and closer to midnight. Bringing my family closer to danger.

I bend down to the cupboards, pulling out old pots and pans. Suddenly I hear a crash and the sound of glass shattering behind me. I instinctively drop the pans and turn around at the noise.

And then I see my mom.

The front of her shirt and skirt covered in a thick red, with broken glass all over the floor. Before I even had chance to register the situation, my mind goes into shock. The scene is just too familiar for me to handle. The glass... the blood...I can't. Everything goes black.

...

"Mar'i?" I hear a faint voice calling my name. "Mar'i!" It tries again but stronger; I feel my body being shaken roughly.

Groggily I open my eyes and begin to sit up, but a pair of gentle hands pushes me back down into a laying position. 

"Mar'i?" The voice repeats, "Can you hear me?" I start to see an outline of my mom kneeled down next to me. 

Clearing my throat slightly I answer as my eyes begin to focus on my surroundings. "Yeah, I can hear you. What happened?" I ask, confused of why I'm laying down in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh thank X'hal." She let out a long breath. "You fainted. I dropped the jar of Zorkaberries, turned around and you were passed out on the floor." My mom replied.

_Ahhh... so the crash and broken glass was from the jar. And the red wasn't blood, it was berry. Wow I'm an idiot. _

"Oh." I reply out loud in realisation, starting to pull myself up from the floor, holding onto the counter for support.

"Is something else bothering you my Bumgorf?" Star asked as she held onto my shoulder, giving me extra support. I inwardly smile at how motherly she is when the others aren't around. "It's a mother's instinct to be able to tell when something is bothering their child. What troubles you?" She finished.

I let out a long sigh, "It's just my nightmare, I'm sorry for being a little distant lately." I explain, really not wanting to talk about it, but knowing that she would understand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks as expected.

"No. Thank you..." I reply. I can't risk it happening though, it can't come true. I have to stop this whilst I have the chance.  
I suck in a large breath - it's now or never.

"Mom? Look...you can't come with me tonight."

"What?" Star looked at me in disbelief.

Gulping, I continue, "Blackfire killed you in the future, she can do it again!"

"This is about your night terror, am I right?" Star asked softly, closing her eyes for a moment, clearly upset.

I look down at the floor, not wanting my eyes to meet hers. In that second, I really appreciated why my dad wears a mask. Eyes cannot lie.

She found her answer in my lack of one.

"Mar'i, everyone gets bad dreams, they just show that you care for our safety. But we can handle my sister. And besides, we are prepared. You have nothing to fear." Star reassured me.

"But-!" my feeble protest is cut as she places her finger on my lips, silently signally that she wasn't finished speaking.

"Also, Robin won't let anything happen to us. He is a good leader Mar'i" She continued, pulling away her finger. "I have faith in your father." She smiled.

"Me too." I agree. If I had to hang onto anything, I'd hang onto that.

My mother pulls me into a bone crushing embrace. I rest my head on her shoulder. However, I abruptly pull away at the sound of falling paper.

Puzzled, I look behind her and see Robin standing in the door way of the kitchen, dropping a file of papers he was holding.

"F-Father?" He chokes out, his eyes wide and unmoving.

I look at my mom for support, but her expression just mimics mine.

_Crap._

"I'm your...you're my..." He stammered again, swaying slightly on the spot.

_He looks like he going to pass out! Double crap. There's no going back now..._

"Daughter." I finish for him, stepping forward slightly.

_This wasn't part of the plan._

**A/N: Wow, worst kept secret ever. Mar'is managed to tell everyone accidently (accept BB) by either talking about it when someone's around, or dropping hints in conversations.  
By the way, did you like my little "Eyes cannot lie" username reference there ;) Muahaha...**

**Next chapter: How is Robin going to react knowing that he is the dad who Mar'i always talks about letting her down in the future? Will he come to terms with the fact that just because he didn't have the best childhood, he could be a good father? And midnight gets closer and closer.  
(I'll try update tomorrow if I don't get a load of coursework at school) Until next time, my minions;)**


	12. IMPORTANT NEWS ON MY ABSENCE

**HI guys!**

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in months. **

**You probably hate me right now but please but down the pitch-forks and let me explain. **

**My account has been broken since my last update. I haven't been able to post any new chapters or edit any old ones. And it sucks. (I've explained this to a couple of you who reviewed).Butttttt...**

**... My account is now fixed! YEYYYY! :) **

**HOWEVER! **

**The 4 chapters I wrote whilst I was waiting for my account to be fixed, have been deleted. **

**BUT DON'T PANIC!**

**I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BY THE END OF THE WEEK.**

**But please bear with me. My motivation levels have hit rock bottom, I've lost so many viewers because of this drama and it sucks. So please don't leave me, guys. I promise I'll make it up to you! Please keep interested in the story and Follow so that you will be notified on the update of chapter 12.**

**Thank you loyal readers xx**


End file.
